Paparazzi
by SqueezetheOrange
Summary: Clare finds a Polaroid camera and takes embarrassing pictures, enter Adam and hilarity ensues. pointless fluff really
1. Chapter 1

**So I was bored and decided to write this. I was listening to this song and this fluff came out so enjoy. I might add more to it and turn this into a medley of one-shots but it all depends on how many reviews I get. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Degrassi or Paparazzi**

**Paparazzi**

It was a hot day. Clare and Eli were in Eli's still messy room. The air conditioning was broken so they were in minimal clothing, Eli in only a pair of black shorts and Clare in a tank top and shorts. They had been sorting for hours when Clare came about a Polaroid camera under a pile of outdated newspapers. She fidgeted with it for a minute until she found that it had film and was still functioning. She smiled to herself thinking it was time for a break.

Eli was lying on the bed staring at a broken lava lamp across the room. Clare raised the camera and took a picture of him. He shot up quickly and looked at her. She smiled and waved the undeveloped picture before taking off for the door.

Eli quickly ran after her tripping over another stack of newspapers and a few boxes. Flashes went off simultaneously. By the time he got out of his room, Clare was half way down the street heading to Adams house. She ran as fast as she could.

Adam was outside reading a comic when he saw Clare coming towards him, with a half naked Eli running behind her. He stood up and caught Clare as she slowed down.

"Pictures….camera…..blackmail….take….run" she wheezed before handing him the photos and camera.

Adam looked at the pictures and at Eli a few feet away and ran into the house closing and locking the door and running to the window. Eli tried to get past Clare who was laughing as she blocked Eli from the door. He opened the window and began snapping pictures.

By this time Eli had wrestled Clare to the ground and was straddling her and pinning her to the grass oblivious to Adam's photo shoot. Both had huge smiles on they're faces, it was too perfect. He continued to take pictures and smiled.

"Hey guys! This is cute and all but seriously, no PDA on my lawn!" Adam yelled

"Adam give me those pictures!" yelled Eli

"Don't do it!" laughed Clare as Eli glared at her.

Adam took another picture and both Clare and Eli gasped. Adam smirked and waved multiple pictures at them.

"Adam, swear to Dead Hand I'll kill you if you don't give those to me right now."

Adam scoffed "When I said those guys were my gods I meant it figuratively. Now these pictures are going to look great when I post them all over the internet and school and Clare's house." He winked at her and she giggled "To show my future nieces and nephews"

"Not cool dude. What happened to brotherhood?"

Clare laughed "It's not as strong as blackmail material for the next time you have a "brilliant" plan"

"You guys suck"

"No we don't" Clare laughed. She looked at Adam and smiled and they started singing

"We're your biggest fans; we'll follow you because you love us

Papa, paparazzi

Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that we'll be

Your papa, paparazzi"

They laughed as Eli glared at them with a slight smile on his face.

**Well I thought this was cute. What did you think? Well let me know by pressing those buttons down there. If you would like me to continue this let me know as well. I would like to thank _Eclare4life_ for giving me the idea for this. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is half inspired by a Gilmore Girls episode and the song I hate my self for loving you by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. I needed some drama. I think I have too much fluff in my stories So this is the second chapter of my iPod shuffle oneshot series and I hope it doesn't disappoint. So read on youthful readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or Joan Jett's song **

Clare paced around her room. Once again Eli had cancelled and not told her why. He had been so secretive lately. Everyday he had something to do. She checked her phone again and still no messages. She hated to be that girl, the one that puts her life on hold for her boyfriend, and that's who she's become.

She threw her phone in her purse and headed out. There was no reason for her to be home alone on a Friday night. She texted Ali and asked if she wanted to go to the football game. Ali agreed and they set off towards Degrassi.

As they were walking Clare saw something that broke her heart. Eli was sitting in the park with another girl holding her hand and running his fingers through her hair. Ali looked to where Clare was looking and saw what made Clare stop. Ali began to walk towards the two with her fists clenched. Clare snapped out of her stupor and saw Ali pounce on Eli.

"What the fuck are you doing you idiot. After all the shit you put her through and all she's helped your sorry ass, you cheat on her. What the hell is wrong with you" She yells as she continues to hit Eli with her purse.

Clare quickly pulls Ali off of Eli "He isn't worth it Ali. Lets go." She looks at him with an indifferent look walks away with a seething Ali in tow.

Later that night Clare is laying on her bed thinking about everything that happened earlier. She tries to feel something but sees that she can't. Her phone beeps multiple times but she ignores the text messages. She's had a few calls from Eli but she has ignored those too.

There is a knock on the door. She doesn't answer, she stays quite and hopes who ever it is will go away. She closes her eyes, and puts her head phones in and cranks the volume up. Joan Jett soon fills her ears and she can ignore the incessant knocking.

She sang along with the lyrics

"Hey, Jack, It's a fact they're talkin' in town.

I turn my back and you're messin' around.

I'm not really jealous, don't like lookin' like a clown.

I think of you ev'ry night and day.

You took my heart, then you took my pride away.

I hate myself for loving you."

She felt stinging in her eyes and finally let the tears fall. She quickly wiped them away and sat up. She finally opened her eyes and saw Eli standing in front of her with a saddened expression.

She wiped the remaining tears and gave him a blank stare.

"Can I help you?" She asked in an even voice.

"Clare, please believe me it is not what you think."

"I don't think it's anything that matters now Elijah. Now please I am very tired, you know the way out." She lay down on her bed and turned her back on him.

Eli walked over and lay down next to her and took her into his arms tightly. "Clare" he whispered "I love you. I would never cheat on you. I swear she's my cousin. Her girlfriend broke up with her this morning and I had to comfort her."

"He's right you know. I am not in any way attracted to my cousin. Aside from being gross he isn't a girl, at least that I am aware of." Said a voice coming from the door both Clare and Eli sat up and looked at the intruder

"Ella now is really not the time for your dry humor. Clare meet my cousin Gabriela Goldsworthy aka the vain of my existence"

"Please to make your acquaintance Clarabelle. I must say you're prettier in person then in the pictures I've seen in Eli's room." She walked over and pushed Eli aside and sat next to Clare. She looked in her eyes and Clare saw that she had the same eyes as Eli as well as the same smirk. "You see the resemblance now huh. It's all in the eyes. He and I could be twins if he was younger. Alright I've undone the damage your idiot ass made, don't mess it up Cuz. I like her, she's cute. Don't be too hard on him, communication isn't his strong suit." She kissed Clare on the cheek and looked at Eli "Don't be a dick or I'll do to Morty what I'm going to do to the cheating bitch's car." With that she left

Eli looked at Clare who still had a blank look on her face. He sighed and took her face into his hands and made her look him in the eyes. He stared into her eyes for a moment before kissing her slowly keeping eye contact. She sighed and responded before pushing him away.

"You are not off the hook yet. You didn't cheat on me but that doesn't mean you haven't been ignoring me these past few days. Get your act together mister." She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes.

Eli smiled and lay down next to her, pulling her towards him. "Don't worry love, I'll work on it, don't give up on me yet…or ever"

She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

**I wanted to end it in a break up but I just couldn't, it seemed wrong but maybe if I get a really depressing song on my next one-shot I will. It all depends on what the public wants, so tell me what that is by pressing a lovely button bellow**

**Thanks for reading! Much Love! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is dedicated to neverknewalovelikethis who gave me the idea for this. I am sorry that it took so long to upload this but its up before the new year so I hope that makes up for it**

**I do not own degrassi or Pictures of you by The Last Goodnight  
**

Clare Goldsworthy was getting ready to leave when there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it and was met with the smiling face of Adam Torres.

"Adam! Come in, come in. How are you? How's Fiona?" Asked Clare as she shuffled him in

"Whoa, Clare let the man in before you start the interrogation." Said Eli as he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissing her cheek

"Bleh 15 years and you guys still give me the runs. Any ways everything is fine, Fiona is visiting Declan and her mom in New York so I am sure she is having the time of her life there. Now where are my charges for the night?" Said Adam

Suddenly two children come running down the hallway into Adam's awaiting arms.

"How are my two favorite nieces?"

"Uncle Adam!" The girls yell in unison

"Michelle, Kathy you girls behave for Uncle Adam and we promise to bring you guys something sweet from the restaurant"

"Don't worry I've got this, I even brought a little book for the girls, it ought to preoccupy them for a little while. Now go or you'll miss your reservations" he smiled at him and shooed them out the door.

"Okay girls I have something to show you guys, but this is top secret information, it cant leave this room. Can you guys handle it?" He asked the girls who looked at him eagerly nodding their heads.

He reached into his coat pocket and retrieved a small photo album. He led the girls to the living room and set the album down on the table, he opened the album to the first page to reveal a picture of Eli, Clare and Adam.

"Have you girls seen many pictures of you parents as teenagers?" he asked the girls, both shook their heads

"There are some in an album they have but not a lot. Dad says that he hated having his picture taken." Kathy said

"Yes he did, you know one day when we were younger there were a lot of pictures taken of your mom and dad. They might have forgotten but I found these a few days ago when your aunt and I were moving and I remembered promising to show these to you guys so here they are." He flipped the pages to show pictures of Eli "Back then you dad was a little dark, he was always wearing dark colors, much like now but at least now he throws a little color sometimes" he chuckled "He was also cocky and arrogant in other words too 'too cool' to smile or be off guard so these pictures were a rare find. The fact that your mom was able to take them was amazing."

They flipped through the book seeing Eli falling all over his messy room and running after Clare. They laughed at them all, including the ones of them wrestling and glaring at Adam.

Once they got to the end the girls were falling asleep on the couch. Adam smiled and looked at the younger trio and though about all the changes that they've been through. They made it through thick and thin together and they would continue too.

"Uncle Adam, do you think we could keep the picture?" asked Michelle sleepily

"Sure sweet heart. Come on lets get you and your sister to bed before your parents get back"

He tucked them in and walked back downstairs. He looked at the pictures and smiled, he just got the best idea. He rummaged through the kitchen cabinets until he found what he was looking for and set about his project.

When he was done the door opened to show a smiling Clare and Eli.

"Well I take it date night went well?" asked Adam "Well I've got to be going now, Fi wants to skype soon so I'll just be going now" he quickly made his exit "oh and there's a little surprise for you in the living room. Bye!" with that he closed the door

Eli and Clare looked at each other "Well that was strange and suspicious" commented Eli as he and Clare made their way toward the living room.

Clare gasped as she saw that one of the walls was covered in pictures from their youth. "Holy crap, what are all of these?"

"Pictures of you, pictures of me. Hung up on the wall for the world to see. To remind us all of what we use to be" Clare read a piece of paper that was left on the table.

"Wow, I haven't seen these in a long time. I didn't know that he still had them. Leave it to Adam to remind us of great times in a creative way." Eli smiled.

"I love this, I think we should keep it, maybe add some others we have."

"That sounds great, but can we take the ones of me falling on my face off. I have an image to uphold" Eli smirked

Clare laughed and kissed him "No" now come here. The girls are asleep and I think I'd like a reminder of your stamina, now seems like a perfect time for a demonstration. With that she took off towards their bedroom, while a smirking Eli followed in toe.

**So what did you think? I hope you all liked it. If your feeling generous leave me a little review? please?**

**Thanks for reading! Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First update of the new year and it feels good, I hope I continue the trend of updating regularly this year. I'm not sure how I feel about this piece yet but this plot bunny has been bouncing around in my head for a while so I figured I'd post it. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**I do not own Degrassi or Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift**

I sighed as I walked home. It had been a hard day. Usually I had Eli or Adam to talk to since Ali left but today Eli wasn't at school and Adam was busy with Fiona. I finally understood why he was so mad when he was the third wheel, it really wasn't much fun to see other people kissing and acting all mushy when your other half wasn't there.

When I got to my house I noticed there was no one home. I saw a note taped to the fridge from my dad saying that he was out on business until Monday, so I could either stay home alone or call my mom so she'd come stay with me.

I thought it over and I figured it would be nice to have the house to myself for a little while. I called my mom and told her that I'd be fine home alone. I walked up stairs to my room and crashed on my bed. I was so tired.

I woke up to a storm ragging outside. I got up and went to the window and noticed that there was a car parked outside. When the thunder hit I saw that it was Eli's hearse. I heard someone shuffling downstairs; I rolled my eyes and silently crept downstairs.

I found him messing around in the kitchen, cooking. This was a strange sight. What was stranger though was how at home he looked in the kitchen. His movements were so sure and fluid. Usually he was a little stiff even when he was relaxed. Suddenly a crash brings me out of my thought. I look up to see Eli on the floor.

I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips. He looks up at me and I can't help the delightful shiver that goes through my body every time he looks at me. I walk over to him and help him up. He grins sheepishly before hugging me.

"Eli just because you know where we keep the spare key, doesn't give you the license to break into my house. Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked him when he let go.

"You looked tired and Adam said that you looked like hell at school" he turns off a few things and brings pulls me to him "I figured that you would like to wake up to a nice meal." I smile against his chest as the butterflies in my stomach start to flutter

He pushes me away from him, keeping his hands on my shoulder and looks me strait in the eye. He pushes the hair out of my face "So how do you feel?" he asks me

"A lot better. Why weren't you in school today? I missed you" He pulled me toward the front door.

"Well Clare I had to go to the dentist today. Got my teeth all dolled up for you, want to see?" He gave me a toothy smile and my heart exploded. Eli didn't smile often, usually all I got to see was his smirk, which I loved but there was something about his smile that drove me nuts. I kissed him quickly and he gave me a smaller more honest smile that once again made my heart melt.

"You know Clare there is something I've always wanted to try"

"Really, and whats that?" He opened the door and smirked "Kissing in the rain" I smile at him "You know what, so have I" He laughed and pulled me out on to the sidewalk.

He pulled me close to him and kissed me deeply. I felt him smile against my lips and pull back. "Let's get inside before we get totally drenched." We went back inside.

"Come on lets get out of these cloths and eat, I'm starved." I say to him when we get back. He leads me up the stairs and into my room

"Well you have collected a good bit of my cloths over the months so I assume you have something for me to change into?" he smirked

"No I figured I would let you borrow my rainbow night gown I think it'll go great with you wet hair" I laugh while running my fingers through his hair.

"Ha ha your funny"

"I like to think so"

He pulled me closer and kissed me. I kissed him back automatically opening my mouth when his tongue touched my lips. He began pulling me towards my bed and we fell against it. I moan as he falls on top of me. He pulls away and kisses my neck, sucking on it softly before biting it. He falls next to me on the bed panting lightly.

"Come on, our foods getting cold" He pats my leg and gets up

I shakily get up, finding it hard to focus as I can still feel his lips on my neck. Sometimes my purity ring gets on my nerves, but he is adamant in waiting until I'm 100% ready and not just…..well horny.

We walk downstairs and he turns on the radio and suddenly blares out Taylor Swift

"Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down" Eli smiles turns the lights down. I laugh and kiss him as the song continues on in the background.

**Well there is the first story of 2011, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought. R&R**

**Happy New Years! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
